Would I lie to you
by LeitZ
Summary: Viens… . Mais ce n'était pas tant le mot qui le força à obéir que le ton lancinant et bas qu'il avait perçu, le gémissement signant la fin de l'ordre, la supplique muette de sa position immorale. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. C'est à JK ROWLING comme tout le monde le sait.

Et tout le monde sait aussi que c'est un HP/DM et que par conséquent cela entraîne des suites de mots qui forment des phrases pas très catholiques entre deux jeunes garçons (Rated : M) Alors les plus jeunes, c'pas pour vous, et les gens qu'aiment pas le citron acidulé aux attributs masculins, c'pas pour vous non plus.

Et tous ceux qui restent, ma foi je leur souhaite une bonne dégustation

WOULD I LIE TO YOU

Ses mains passent sur les draps froissés, les serrent, glissent, s'égarent. Le geste est imprécis, il ne fait rien. Draco ne ressent rien.

_Look into my eyes_

Il s'enfonce dans ce corps parfaitement sculpté. Les rayons du soleil chauffent sa peau. Il baise comme un animal, retient sa respiration pour laisser sa proie s'habituer. Et recommence, reprend le rythme, il entend les petits gémissements de veau qui l'agace. Il a envie de lui dire de se la fermer. Mais l'autre pense que ça l'excite et il y va de plus en plus fort. Alors Harry accélère, comme on accélère pour dépasser une voiture. Il passe juste la seconde. Voilà, rien de plus.

_Can't you see they're open wide_

Draco ferme les yeux. L'autre s'acharne sur lui, le besogne salement. Il essaye de se relever, de resserrer les jambes du blond autour de lui. Ses pieds glissent sur les draps trempés de sueur. Draco sent son haleine alcoolisée près de son nez. Il détourne son visage, gémit doucement, histoire de. Jacob lui prend son… non, John…Jules ? Bref, il lui prend son bassin, ses doigts ancrés dans sa chair, la pulpe poisseuse, glisse, se rattrape, passe sous son dos, et il s'enfonce plus profondément en émettant un son guttural, un truc qui est entre le « Oh » et le « Ah » mais qui dans tous les cas finit par « Oui ! ». Draco n'aime pas quand on dit oui. On dit oui à « Tu peux me passer le sel ? » pas à _ça_.

_Non, non, noooon_… et putain ça y est. L'autre lui demande de se retourner sur le ventre, et c'est parti pour une partie de jambe en l'air à regarder le coussin, à encore compter les oiseaux brodés subtilement sur le tissu. Draco pense qu'il faut qu'il change ses draps, par ailleurs. Seulement l'autre lui touche un point sensible alors Draco ne pense plus et savoure.

_Don't you know it's true_

Harry prend doucement les mains de l'autre et les posent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dans une demande silencieuse de les lui tenir ouvertes. _Ça_ , ça l'excite ! Pour lui, rien que pour lui, on tient ses cuisses ouvertes. L'autre s'exécute, ses doigts glissent sur la chair mouillée, il a du mal à les maintenir dans la position, mais ne s'en rend pas compte, les yeux fermés, le menton en avant, il le fait automatiquement, replaçant ses mains quand elles glissent trop. Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est que ce sexe vienne plus fort, toujours plus fort, plus vite, plus gros, plus tout ! Qu'il doive se contorsionner à tenir son doigt de pied derrière sa nuque s'il le faut, et Harry le sait. Alors Harry fait ce qu'il fait de mieux, dans tous les domaines, il fonce et s'enfonce.

_Boy, there's no one else but you_

Comme à chaque fois, Draco mord le coussin parce qu'avant, avec lui, c'est ce qu'il faisait, pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Et depuis, il le fait tout le temps, frustrant ses amants, lui, le Sexe en lui-même parce qu'avec une baise comme celle-ci, c'est péché de ne pas crier. C'est un coup qui ne demande que ça, un coup d'un soir, un coup pour déchirer ses cordes vocales et après se serrer la main et se dire à bientôt. Mais Draco s'est déjà déchiré les cordes vocales à pleurer et puis il ne peut pas, veut pas, changer ses habitudes. Il a peut-être l'impression, juste un peu, d'être avec Harry.

L'autre le prend de plus en plus violemment, enfonce ses avant-bras dans ses reins, il accélère ses coups pour que ça fasse plus de bruit car les claquements l'excite, il en veut plus. Et cette croupe blanche offerte sous lui, il en avait rêvé dans le bar, et il l'a, là, à sa portée ! Draco ne veut pas se retourner pour voir le visage de l'autre. Il sait qu'il a les yeux rivés sur ses fesses, qu'il regarde son sexe entrer et sortir, qu'il mord sa lèvre du bas dans un affreux rictus, ses bajoues se déformant, lui qui avait la mâchoire si jolie, que ses cheveux pleins de gels ne tiennent plus en place, que son cou est tout veiné sous l'effort.

_Il le regardait et le trouvait beau sous l'effort. Ses épaules se contractaient pour le tenir contre lui. Son ventre claquait contre lui, mais son regard qui le fixait comme s'il s'était promis de ne jamais lâcher, lui disait que c'était normal, cette peau qui claque contre l'autre peau, et que c'était ça faire l'amour. Et que ce n'était pas tant la peau qui l'excitait mais de voir dans les yeux de Draco que lui aussi était prêt à entendre sa peau claquer, et tout ce qui s'en suit. _

_Everybody wants to know the truth_

Harry imagine les doigts de Draco agripper sa nuque pour se maintenir. Il ferme les yeux, il sent ces doigts s'ancrer dans sa peau, les ongles s'enfoncer sous ses cheveux, tirer dessus. Mais il les rouvre quand il entend ce petit son vaginal qui sort de la bouche de l'autre. Pietr s'est redressé, essaye de se hisser sur ses genoux et quémande un baiser gluant, dénué d'interêt. _Draco n'a jamais oublié comment embrasser… _Mais lui, l'autre, le Pietr, celui que Harry ne veut pas voir, il s'accroche à sa bouche, ne réfléchis plus à comment lui faire plaisir, enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche, tourne, se retourne, lèche, se décolle. Parce qu'il est pris de la passion, parce qu'il veut sentir plus, se sentir mieux, à la fin ! Alors il se lève, la bouche entrouverte, se met à quatre pattes sur le sol et envoie un regard en coin à Harry en se tordant le cou, les jambes écartées, prêt à recevoir. Alors Harry s'avance.

_A ce moment-là Draco a rejeté sa tête en arrière, parce qu'il est pudique, qu'il ne veut pas voir son corps se laisser aussi honteusement aller. Il ferme les yeux si forts qu'Harry se demande s'il sera un jour capable de les ouvrir vraiment. Et c'est ce que veut Harry, que Draco le regarde, qu'il n'ait pas honte, qu'il sache que s'il a honte, alors lui aussi. Mais lui ne ressent aucune gêne à ce que deux corps s'emboîtent. A coups de reins, de hanches, de bras luisants, de muscles qui se serrent, mais qu'ils s'emboîtent. Et quand Draco lève sa tête parce qu'il a senti que Harry ralentissait, il a honte mais réclame beaucoup plus que ça. Il réclame tout ce qu'Harry peut lui donner. Alors Harry lui donne._

_In my arms ,is the only proof_

Et quand l'autre se redresse, met une jambe à la perpendiculaire pour ne pas perdre pied, Draco sait que c'est fini. Qu'il ne va plus penser à Harry, à son corps, à ses formes, qu'il ne va plus pouvoir mentir, que c'est un grand trou noir qui va l'accueillir, que ce ne seront pas ses bras, juste le plaisir, brut et dur. C'est ça qu'il est venu chercher, non ? Alors pourquoi il veut rester enlisé dans ce mensonge encore un peu, que John ne vienne pas et lui non plus, qu'il ne voudrait jamais, jamais jouir, pour profiter de son imagination qui lui vend de si beaux rêves ? Mais son corps rattrape sa folie, il court derrière elle, dans un dernier sprint, poussant les images d'un Harry en sueur et le dévorant du regard, les poussent du coude dans une falaise abyssale, les traverse comme on traverse un nuage et se jette dans le vide devant lui, dans un saut de l'ange vertigineux. Il tombe, tombe, essaye de voir Harry qui semble lui tendre la main à chaque vitesse dépassée mais tout disparait, il s'écrase dans une explosion de jouissance et ne ressent rien d'autre que son cœur qui bat furieusement.

_Would I lie to you.. _

Et Harry se redresse péniblement, tente de rattraper les coups de reins de l'autre qui essaye de s'enfoncer de lui-même en jetant son corps en arrière. Mais c'est déjà trop pour lui. Il tente péniblement, derrière un brouillard de plaisir, de honte, de culpabilité, d'imaginer Draco, la nuque renversée, se mordant la main. Mais l'image est floue et il sait qu'il va l'abandonner là, juste à l'entrée de son plaisir parce que tout ce qui compte maintenant ce n'est plus Draco et dans quel corps il est mais juste de jouir, de mourir quelques instants. Alors il ferme les yeux, une mèche de cheveux blond perdue derrière ses paupières et claque la porte, brutalement et sans hésitation, à cette image délicieuse de Draco qui l'a accompagné durant toute cette baise. Il est cruel, ne lui accorde pas un regard, s'enfonce à corps perdu dans ce trou béant et il se perd, cette fois, vraiment.

_Baby, Would I lie to you …_

Quand Draco se réveille, il voit ce corps écroulé, un bras passé sur son torse. Le type a la bouche ouverte, bavant légèrement. Draco lui accorde une grimace de dégoût, mais il est tard alors il n'a pas la force de faire autre chose. Il tend son bras à la recherche d'une clope sur la table de nuit. Le bras est trop court alors il se hisse du haut de son bassin et jette ses doigts à l'aveugle dans le tiroir. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il veut, se redresse et allume d'un coup sec sa cigarette dans un claquement de doigt. Installé confortablement calé sur ses oreillers, Draco jette un coup d'œil au bras parsemé de poils qui l'entoure. Beau corps, belles fesses, belles épaules. Tout ce qu'il faut où il faut mais pourtant… Pas de cicatrice, pas de cheveux noirs emmêlés. _J'ai honte Harry, de ce nous faisons. On se détruit, on s'automutile, on s'envie, on s'en veut et si ce n'était que ça…je me mens à moi, à toi, et ça me tue. Parce que quand je te cherche dans mon plaisir, je te vois, et tu disparais parce que tout ce que je veux dans ces moments-là c'est de t'oublier. Alors je t'oublie au prix de mon cul, de mon corps pour quelques secondes. Et ce n'est pas assez, je veux t'oublier tout le temps._

_I'm telling you baby, you will never find another boy_

Harry reprend conscience doucement. L'autre est encore en train de s'agiter devant lui, bougeant sur son sexe qui lentement devient mou. Et d'un coup, toute cette outrance le dégoûte, toute cette peau exposée, luisante, suintante. Alors il laisse l'autre finir de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher en lui faisant crédit de quelques coups de reins paresseux. Il se retire dans un soupir, s'écroule sur le côté, son bras en travers de son visage. L'autre rigole un coup, pour la forme, lui dit quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas et l'embrasse avec un air coquin et satisfait sur le visage avant de ramasser ses affaires, les rouler en boule sous son bras, enlever tout le sable qui s'y était introduit et s'en aller dans un dernier geste enfantin rejoindre ses potes restés sur la plage. Harry le regarde s'en aller, sa silhouette se découpant sur fond de coucher de soleil cliché_. Si c'était Draco, le cliché paraitrait un peu plus vrai. Mais c'est pas Draco, juste un gamin de plus qui veut s'amuser. Draco, Draco ,Draco ,Draco , Draco…. Mais sors de ma tête ! _Son poing atterrit rageusement sur le sable, s'enfonçant des grains durs et chauds dans la paume. _De mes rêves ! _Il en avait clairement marre de toutes ces journées passées à attendre le fantôme de Draco, de fermer les yeux si forts pour revenir au présent quand on lui parlait et qu'il pensait à lui, encore à lui ! _De mes baises, de ma vie ! _

_In this heart of mine. _

_Everybody's got their history_

_Oui mais : ils s'engueulaient pour un rien, se jetaient dessus, passaient des heures à ne pas se parler, trouvaient l'autre extrêmement agaçant, toutes ces petites manies qui et les excitaient et les dérangeaient. Mais à côté de ça il y avait cette chose indicible, cet aimant qui les dévoraient, qui les attiraient au point d'entrer en collision brutalement et irrémédiablement, cet aimant qui prenait la forme d'un lit, d'une table, d'un banc, d'une porte de chiottes, d'un évier, d'un tapis, d'un comptoir… Et cette force physique leur donnait autant l'envie de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre que de la fuir. La fuir sous des manières bien différentes : un jour ce fut Draco qui s'accrocha au cou d'un autre mec, et le jour suivant ce fut Harry qui défonça la porte de colère, puis il y eut cette fois où le blond partit pour deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles, et la fois d'après où le brun se tapa une minette dans leur lit le jour où Draco revint. Mais s'accrocher aux baisers brûlants, à la manière dont Harry le prenait dans ses bras, à la façon dont Draco s'accrochait au lit, aux yeux verts qui le suppliait de se laisser faire, au cou blanc qui se renversait dans une supplique déroutante. Aux litanies murmurées, aux mots chuchotés, aux cris dévorants, au tourbillon de joie, de folie, de malice qui les engloutissait quand ils étaient tous les deux. Et bien sûr Harry et Draco le savaient, mais pas la force, pas la foi de continuer. Alors peu à peu ils s'étaient écartés, ils se voyaient moins souvent, ils ne rencontraient plus, s'évitaient. Et moins ils ne se voyaient, plus ils cherchaient dans d'autres corps le moyen de se trouver. Parce que finalement, c'est ça qu'il y a entre eux deux, juste du sexe, de la sueur et un orgasme, n'est-ce-pas ? Prenons la facilité, prenons un corps neutre, beau et lisse et oublions toute cette chianlie dans laquelle ils s'étaient vautrés avec ardeur. _

_On every page a mystery _

Toujours les mêmes flashs, les mêmes souvenirs qui venaient s'écraser dans sa mémoire, s'imposer sur toutes autres formes de pensées, continuellement et inlassablement. Et ça le tuait. Comme aujourd'hui il virait des tonnes et des tonnes de mecs de son lit, et pourtant il aurait voulu en garder un. Il éprouvait une intense sensation de culpabilité. Autant pour avoir pensé à Harry tout le long, autant pour l'avoir oublié un court instant quand il venait. Il avait l'impression et de se tromper et de le tromper. Et quand il sortait travailler, s'amuser, il se gourait sur toute la ligne, il le savait. Il aurait dû le voir, rester avec lui, parce que c'était lui.

_You can read my diary, you're in every line_

_Jealous mind never satisfied_

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il était au courant que Draco se tapait tout le putain de Londres. Qu'il écartait ses cuisses comme une petite michetonneuse dépourvu de toute morale. Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux à crever, qu'il aurait voulu couper les parties génitales de tous ces mecs et celle de Draco. Il se levait le matin furieux, se couchait en colère, rêvait de lui et se maudissait. Il parlait mal, travaillait en dilettante, baisait mal et se sentait mal. Ouaip, lui l'incassable Harry Potter avait été finalement écrasé par une petite pouffiasse blonde qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Et c'était franchement triste comme constat. Il avait pris des vacances, il était parti loin, loin, loin ! Mais son esprit et son âme restaient accrochés à Londres. Alors, il se dirigeait vers l'aéroport, vaincu par son envie, pour rentrer chez lui, revoir ses amis, revoir ses collègues, essayer d'entre-apercevoir des cheveux blonds au milieu d'une foule de gens guindés venus assister à quelque fête mondaine.

_Would i lie to you…_

_When you wanna see me night and day _

Et ce fut ce soir-là qu'il dérapa. Il était pourtant habitué à voir le brun dans des postures plus que compromettantes avec des jeunes filles dans des fêtes. Il était entouré d'une bande de greluches pendues à son bras, riant devant la moue d'une, souriant dans le cou d'une autre, pétrissant sans vergogne les fesses d'une suivante. Et Draco faisait ce qu'il accomplissait de mieux depuis quelques temps, il draguait, se laissait séduire, donnant des sourires à tout va, se laissant emporter dans le coin d'une pièce. Et tout le monde regardait leur jeu se tendre, se détendre, s'accrocher, se séparer. Quand il y avait un Draco Malfoy et un Harry Potter dans la même soirée, c'était souvent le soir des potins et des pages de une le lendemain. Et les deux en profitaient, ne se disaient pas bonjour, mais se cherchaient du regard, espérant que l'autre le verrait profiter de sa jeunesse dans un terrible mensonge. Mais ce soir-là, Draco était assis dans une pièce avoisinant la salle principale, le pantalon sur les genoux et la tête en arrière, essayant de savourer vainement une pipe d'enfer qu'on lui taillait. Et ce soir-là, comme bien d'autres, Harry entreprit de pousser sa conquête contre une porte donnant sur une pièce avoisinant la salle principale, essayant d'apprécier la main dans son boxer qui le serrait durement. Et quand il poussa la porte, il n'entendit pas tout de suite l'exclamation étouffée qui suivit son geste et qui venait du milieu de la pièce. Ce ne fut que quand la fille retira sa main et se cacha derrière lui, qu'il se retourna lentement. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de contempler un Draco Malfoy le regardant sous ses mèches, assis sur un bureau sculpté, des papiers éparpillés tout autour de lui et le visage étonné d'un mec banal tourné vers le brun et qui se trouvait entre les cuisses du blond.

_If i tell you that i'm here to stay_

Et ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête du mec banal. Il se disait que franchement avoir Draco Malfoy c'était déjà pas mal, mais si en plus Harry Potter se joignait à la partie, cela risquait d'être franchement inoubliable. Les deux mecs les plus potables du Londres sorciers se trouvaient dans la même pièce et ce serait péché que de ne pas en profiter. Alors il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Potter qui ne le regardaient pas et entreprit de continuer sa tâche, léchant avidement le sexe du blond qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Quand les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur lui, il sut que s'il ne prenait pas le dessus tout de suite il finirait en copeaux de banalité sur le champs. Alors il amena sa main près du visage de sa délicieuse future proie et força sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour humidifier les doigts qu'il enfonçait entre ses lèvres.

_Would i lie to you, baby_

Draco le sentait. Le regard d'Harry posé sur sa bouche, sur son entrejambe, sur toute sa position affreusement sexuelle dans laquelle il était. Et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il voulut lui montrer ce qu'il ratait ou ce qui l'attendait… Il lécha consciencieusement les doigts qu'on lui offrait, se laissa retourner et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Et pendant qu'une douce torpeur s'insinuait en lui, pendant que le mec banal essayait de rester dans la partie, Draco fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé être de capable d'accomplir. Doucement, il ouvrit la bouche, se lécha les lèvres et murmura : « Viens… »

_Do you think i give my love away_

« Viens… ». Mais ce n'était pas tant le mot qui le força à obéir que le ton lancinant et bas qu'il avait perçu, le gémissement signant la fin de l'ordre, la supplique muette de sa position immorale. Et comme la fille était toujours derrière lui et lui tenait la manche, il la poussa du coude, se débarrassa de sa main qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de sentir et avança d'un pas dur et lent. Il voyait bien que le mec ralentissait, qu'il regardait Harry s'avancer, ne sachant trop que faire. Mais quand il reçut la main puissante de Potter sur l'épaule qui le jeta hors de son champs de vision, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Alors il prit soin de ne pas refermer son pantalon et de ne pas ramasser sa dignité et se précipita hors de la pièce, jetant un regard à la fille restée près de la porte qui la claqua d'un geste furieux.

Et ce n'est que quand Harry fut debout derrière Draco, les poings serrés et le regard furieux, qu'il ressentit une pointe de honte et de gêne. Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que le brun regardait sa croupe l'air envieux et colérique, qu'il posait ses mains autour de sa taille, enserrant durement les hanches qui se crispèrent sous le mouvement. Et cela fit un bien fou à Draco. C'étaient les mains qu'il attendait, le regard qu'il attendait, la respiration qu'il attendait. Et tout ça, tous ces petits détails, le frôlement de la chemise sur sa peau, l'aspect rêche du jean contre ses fesses, le comblait de bonheur.

_That's not the kind of game i play… _

_Alors évidemment ce n'était plus de la passion, c'était de l'obsession. Un vaste mensonge, mais si beau qu'il se devait d' être vrai._

_Would i lie to you, baby,_

_Would i lie to you…._

_Fin_

Merci d'avoir suivi ce court one-shot, qui (review !) pourrait si ça tente quelques-uns de mes chers lecteurs devenir un peu plus….

Vous aurez apprécié le message subliminal qui s'est glissé dans la phrase ci-dessus )

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient pas. C'est à JK ROWLING comme tout le monde le sait.

HP/DM blabla relations entre garçons blabla.

Ceci étant fait, je vous présente la suite de Would I lie to you. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

**_Rar :_**

Ecnerrolf : Merci, ça fait chaud au cœur et aux petits doigts qui tapotent le clavier !

Elise-rose-cullen : Contente que la première partie t'ais plu ! Voici la seconde, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant !

Leylah : Tout d'abord, effectivement il y a eu un bug d'edit donc la chanson du chapitre précédent est de Charles & Eddie : « Would I lie to you ». Et un grand merci pour les compliments, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas fan du chamallow fondu et j'espère réussir dans le style contraire, même si effectivement, on se plait à jouer les Bridget Jones de temps en temps )

camishka : Merci pour toutes ces appréciations positives ! J'ai malheureusement réitéré la song-fic pour ce chapitre donc en espérant que ça ne vas pas trop te casser le délire…Si tu veux appréhender mon style d'écriture par « délicat », ma foi je dirais que y'a pire donc merci ! Bonne lecture !

Miss De Lune : De ce que j'ai compris, tu n'étais pas trop pour une suite. Je me suis quand même laissée tenter donc j'espère ne pas être tombée dans la guimauve que redoute tant de mes lecteurs (^^) et que tu apprécieras cette suite ! A bientôt !

* * *

Comment revenir à un temps passé que l'on voudrait à jamais continu et que l'on prie de ne jamais revivre ? Comment satisfaire ce besoin si écartelé de retrouver la beauté du geste mais de ne jamais entendre les paroles meurtrières qui s'en suivaient si peu de temps après ?

Draco était sur un manège. Il était sur un grand cheval en bois, fier et dressé, tenant la barre, son métal finement tressé renvoyant d'innombrables circonvolutions de raies de lumière partout, la multitude de breloques d'or vieilli se reflétant dans les strass et les paillettes dansant autour de lui, au gré du manège qui tournait. Et tous ces chevaux, citrouilles, carrosses qui virevoltaient autour de lui, semblant l'inviter avec eux, dans une ronde infinie, dans un rire qui venait de si loin du fond de sa gorge, de ses tripes, dans une mélancolie aussi abrupte que doucereuse.

Chaque fois que le manège recommençait son cercle infernal, il avait tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage d'Harry qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée, le sourire grave, dans une posture nonchalante. Il semblait vouloir l'attraper chaque fois qu'il passait, la vitesse et le vent soulevant ses mèches de cheveux sur son front barré de sa cicatrice.

Comment le rattraper ? Comment rattraper cette créature blonde qui lui souriait d'un air alangui, les yeux presque clos, se tenant à cette barre qui semble aller si loin et qui disparait à chaque fois qu'elle apparait ? Il lui donnait le tournis, cette ronde sans cesse répétée, ce devoir qu'il se faisait de lui échapper dès lors qu'il se trouvait à sa portée.

Quand le manège se termine, les dernières notes légères qui s'évanouissent, quand les enfants descendent en quémandant « Un tour, encore un tour ! », Draco reste sur le piédestal du carrousel, attendant patiemment qu'il s'arrête définitivement, avant de sauter d'un pas léger sur le sol et de s'avancer vers le brun, la démarche un peu maladroite, tout étourdi qu'il est encore, les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, l'écharpe tordue.

Alors Harry a le cœur qui bat plus fort. Parce qu'il a envie de lui demander « Pourquoi t'étais avec lui hier soir ? ». Parce qu'il a envie de lui mettre une baffe, parce qu'il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui demander si c'est vrai, s'il croit vraiment que tout ça vaut son amour ?

Mais rien ne sort. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien qui sort. Que le regard échangé, rempli de douleurs non-dites, de regrets malsains.

Ils vont tous les deux prendre un café. L'un à côté de l'autre, sous la pluie qui commence à étendre sa grisaille fatidique. Harry remonte son col dans un geste mécanique et Draco remet son écharpe droite autour de son cou. Ils passent à travers les badauds, on ne les remarque pas. D'ailleurs vous ne les avez pas remarqués. Pourtant ils étaient là juste sous votre nez, les amants marchant côte à côte mais vous ne regardez pas, ne regardez rien. Et ils arrivent devant la devanture d'un petit pub miteux après une heure de marche passée en silence. Et comme personne ne voit plus rien, vous ne remarquez pas quand ils ouvrent la porte le brouhaha qui s'en échappe, l'odeur de soupe et de chocolat qui vient titiller vos narines, mais évidemment c'est la boulangerie d'à côté qui est en la cause et certainement pas ce petit troquet qui ne ressemble à rien. Et ils traversent incognito ce monde qui n'est plus le leur, ni d'ailleurs celui dans lequel ils se trouvent.

Les murs sont de bois rosés sculptés, les fresques qui ornent la porte sont mitées, les affiches déchirées se fondent dans l'obscurité, elles ne sont devenues ni vertes, ni blanches, elles n'ont plus de couleur. Un vieux clochard essaye de siffloter un air dans une sorte de petite corne en bois qui se gonfle et se dégonfle à chaque souffle alcoolisé du vieillard.

Les tables sont occupées là par un groupe bruyant qui lève leurs verres à la santé du prochain, ici deux hommes qui jouent aux cartes et qui se prennent une soufflante dans un bruit d'explosion, dans ce coin, un couple amoureux qui se cherche du regard et dans l'autre une tablée solennelle qui parle tout bas, entrecoupée par un son sourd de coup de poing tapé sur la table. Ils ne sont pas d'accord.

Ils se posent dans un silence pesant sur des chaises craquelées, un coin bien sombre et reculé comme il faut pour recueillir leur rancœur et leur tristesse. Alors l'obscurité, les odeurs inconfortables, les bruits de rire, de grondements et de verres s'entrechoquant deviennent un douillet écrin de non-dits.

Mais comment faire autrement que ne rien dire quand on s'est déjà tout dit avec le corps ?

Le blond étend ses mains sur la table, les posent bien à plat puis quand il remarque que le regard d'Harry s'est fixé dessus, ils les enlèvent précipitamment, les enroulent autour de la tasse chaude, joue avec l'anse, trempe son doigt dans le thé pour tester sa température et porte le doigt à sa bouche. Il se rend compte de son geste alors lève les yeux et voit le brun qui n'a pas bougé, la tête basse, le cou tendu, le regard prédateur. Mais Draco joue, il est gêné et excité. Alors il continue son geste, le précise, lui donne de l'ampleur, de la grâce, du désir. Et il sait qu'il le fait si bien ! Et Harry le sent, ce petit écartement de la bouche, cette petite cambrure des lèvres, ce petit doigt d'honneur que lui tend malicieusement le blond.

«Tu souris, Draco ».

La voix est basse, dangereuse, prêt à crier, à péter les plombs et Draco sourit encore plus parce qu'il aime qu'Harry se retienne encore un peu, un tout petit plus… Juste pour lui. Il en a toujours joui plus fort.

« Ça te fait plaisir ? » Harry ne joue plus. Il le veut pour lui, ne veut pas partager. Et le problème dans ce bordel, c'est que plus Harry est en colère, plus Draco veut jouer. Et Harry est en colère, il peut le jurer sur le slip de Zeus. Le brun se passe une main sur le visage, l'air d'avoir envie de se ressaisir.

« Espèce de petit con… » La phrase est murmurée, le S siffle de manière dangereuse, les lèvres sont serrées.

Draco sert les mâchoires pour ne pas que son sourire grandisse trop vite. Il n'y peut rien, il est obligé de jouer la corrida avec Harry. Et quel taureau ! Miam… « Reste poli, veux-t.. »

« Ta gueule. » Voilà, ça a claqué dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère bien plus qu'irrespirable. Mais leur relation a toujours évolué dans cet air puant, leur seul moyen de prendre des goulées d'air frais, c'était quand ils étaient dans un lit. Alors peut-être qu'Harry a compris qu'on meurt vite étouffé dans un environnement pollué mais Draco ne saisit pas, il se dit que c'est normal. Et puis c'est tellement dur de se défaire des mauvaises habitudes…

« Oui, c'est ce que je dis, reste po… »

« Ta gueule ! Ferme ta grande gueule ! » Bon. Draco perd un petit peu son sourire, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il se trame en face de lui.

Harry fixe le Draco qui en a plus vraiment l'air. Ah ben oui, mon grand, ce jeu-là il tourne un peu mal pour ta jolie bouille. Le blond a les lèvres pincées, un sourire hésitant flottant sur son visage, le regard un peu étonné, l'attitude sur la défensive mais prêt à reprendre la partie quand on lui fera le moindre geste. Et ça énerve prodigieusement Harry. Il a envie de se pencher brutalement au-dessus de la table, de le choper par les épaules, d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne, de lui cracher ensuite à la gueule avec sa propre salive qu'il aura récupéré, de lui mettre un aller-retour de baffes, de le secouer, de le jeter par-dessus la table et de lui faire mal. Et tout ça en moins d'un quart de secondes, parce qu'il est tellement pressé de lui faire comprendre, de faire cesser tout ça, il veut que ça s'arrête ce truc qui lui pourri la vie, qui le rend fou, malade. Il veut tout stopper maintenant, tout de suite ! D'ailleurs :

« Faut que ça s'arrête, Draco. » Harry s'est levé doucement de sa chaise, il a appuyé les deux mains sur le rebord de l'épaisse table mais les jointures sont un peu blanches quand même.

« Quoi ? » Petit temps pour retrouver son sourire moqueur et le coller bien sur la face pour que cette fois il ne se fasse plus avoir à coup de « Ta gueule » bien placés. « Tu me largues ? » Il laisse à Harry un temps pour bien digérer qu'il se fout de lui. « Je t'informe mon vieux, que toi et moi, on est pas… »

« Ta gu-eu-le. » Les sourcils de Draco se froncent. Il ne comprend pas, ça le vexe : il peut en placer une ou c'est pas possible ?

« Bon, c'est quoi ton délire là ? Tu commences à m'emmerder, t'as une humeur de chiotte auj… » Draco va pour se lever, prenant son écharpe au passage quand il sent sur son bras une poigne dure comme fer.

La voix s'élève, basse et sourde, enrouée comme il faut pour faire peur.

« Tu restes là. Tu t'assois. » Mais comme Draco le regarde les yeux ronds et tente au deuxième ordre de se faire la malle, Harry hausse le ton.

« Tu poses ton putain de cul sur cette putain de chaise, Draco ! »

Ça y'est, leur douillette bulle de mal-être qui s'était instauré dans ce coin sombre vient d'imploser, vaincue par tous les regards qui viennent de se poser sur les deux hommes, brisant l'harmonie cacophonique du lieu.

Brouhaha, têtes qui se lèvent :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Regards curieux, regards en coins, airs suspicieux :

« C'est qui ces mecs ? »

Etonnement, chuchotements plus bas :

« Hé, mais attends … »

Se poussent du coude, montrent du doigt :

« Mais ce serait pas… »

Les gloussements et l'excitation rend la voix plus aigüe :

« Harry Potter et.. »

Les hommes lèvent les yeux au ciel, les femmes rosissent de contentement, le patron s'empresse d'envoyer un hibou :

« Draco Malfoy ! »

Alors avant que ce rendez-vous déjà à moitié raté ne se finisse en total cauchemar, Harry, la main toujours accroché au bras de Draco, ferme les yeux et se concentre sur son appartement. Harry fonce, mais il jure de ne pas s'enfoncer cette fois.

Quand ils les rouvrent, c'est un décor encore plus sombre et beaucoup plus sobre qui l'attend : un appartement blanc, aux rideaux bordeaux, des trucs de récupération un peu partout à cause ou grâce à l'obsession d'Hermione pour les brocantes. Mais c'est surtout un Draco encore plus sombre et beaucoup moins sobre qui l'attend. Le rictus est mauvais, les yeux humides d'impatience, le corps tendu.

« Maintenant, c'est toi qui va fermer ta gueule, Potter! Si tu veux plus jouer, t'as qu'à juste arrêter de débarquer chez moi à 3h du mat' tout bourré ! Je veux certainement pas entrer dans ton truc du couple sérieux qui s'engueule parce que machin n'a pas baissé la lunette des chiottes ! Alors tu remballes tes grands airs, ET TU LACHES MON PUTAIN DE BRAS, BORDEL ! »

Draco se débat, lançant des coups de poings au « un peu partout » qu'il peut atteindre, mord, griffe. Maintenant, c'est lui qui est colère. Quand il voit qu'il ne peut se détacher de la poigne, il s'arrête, se fige. Le blond garde un air dur sur le visage, un air d'entêtement et d'agacement. Et tandis qu'ils se regardent comme ça pendant une bonne minute, le visage de Draco amorce enfin un sourire. Harry l'a prévu et ça le fout en rogne encore plus. Draco se recule d'un pas, le bras toujours enserré dans la main malmenée du brun, pour voir la scène de loin et trouve ça un peu pathétique. Il commence à rire doucement, retrouvant ce ton enjôleur.

« Ok. Ok, ok, ok, ok…Donc laisse-moi voir clair : » Draco baisse sa nuque de façon à regarder Harry de biais comme on regarde une chose curieuse. « Je te gueule dessus, tu réponds pas. Je te gueule pas dessus, tu me réponds… Quoi, déjà ? Ah oui : « Ta gueule »… Je te cogne, tu dis rien, je te souris, tu me redis « Ta gueule »… On peut savoir quel plomb a pété dans ton cerveau Potter ? » Il arrose sa phrase d'un petit rire ironique, les yeux toujours dans ceux du brun, l'air moqueur.

Oui mais du coup, voilà la baffe qui est partie. Faut comprendre aussi, quand on a le bras qui démange depuis plusieurs minutes, le cœur qui s'accélère sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui semble envelopper tout le corps, les milliers de mots haineux qu'on ne peut pas déverser parce qu'on sait que sinon c'est foutu, voilà la baffe qui est partie. Et Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir. Parce que même si l'amour, l'envie, le désir, tout ça, quand on a un pareil CONNARD en face de soi, qui vous hurle par tous ses pores qu'il se fout royalement de votre gueule, ça peut pas vraiment finir autrement, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et le discours qui s'en suivit fut totalement optionnel, parce qu'après une baffe pareille, soit on a compris, soit on est débile.

« Alors oui mais non, là. Tu m'emmerdes Draco. Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai servi toute ma vie des putains de cochons asservis à leurs propres stupidité, je suis plus qu'un héros, une référence, le monde connaît mon nom et le tien. J'ai donné jusqu'aux dernières miettes de mon cerveau à l'humanité, le monde se bat pour m'entr'apercevoir, je suis un homme d'influence. Et grâce à toi, moi qui suis le saint d'entre tous les saints, je suis devenu le roi des cons , un moins que rien, un traîne cul parmi tant d'autres, et putain ,qu'est -ce qu'il y en a des traînes culs ! J'en ai vu des moisis, des moches, des cons, des machins et des trucs, mais moi, Draco, MOI, je suis devenu le Roi des Rois des trous d'ucls à cause de ta petite tronche de merde. Je te crache à la gueule tous les jours que je crève de t'aimer, que ça me tue, ça me rend DINGUE, et toi petit foutre que tu es, tu ne me donnes même pas une putain de seconde de chance. Peu importe que je le crie, que je le vomisse, tu vois que dalle, trop obnubilé par ton cul, ton si joli cul, que je prends, ah ça oui rassure-toi, un affreux plaisir à DEFONCER chaque jour ! Tu n'aurais jamais, mais jamais, dû me dire ce mot maudit il y a un an… Viens… Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'imaginais pauvre con ? Qu'on baiserait, et fini, bye, bonne soirée ?! Viens ? Mais oui, je viens, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Draco, que je viens toujours hein ? Mais je veux venir plus que ça…. Je veux venir dans ta vie, dans tes bras, dans tes émotions, dans tes plaintes, tes cris, tes joies, tes… toi ! Je veux juste venir VERS toi, Draco ! Ça ne me suffit plus de venir en toi Draco, je veux tout de toi. Et en plus de ça, je veux même le Saint Graal, je veux ta fidélité, ta presque virginité que tu n'as peut-être jamais eu, finalement ! Tu es né déjà défoncé par des milliers de mecs sans forme et sans saveur, pas vrai Draco ? C'étaient dans tes putains de gènes, comme ton père, de faire ta pute pour tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais et de plus pourri dans ce monde, hein Draco ? Et ben je te le jette dans ta gueule toute étonnée et vexée que tu tires en ce moment, je t'aime, je te désire pour moi, rien que pour MOI, et si je viens tout bourré chez toi à trois heures du matin, c'est que j'ai pas les couilles, les couilles, Draco ! Tu te rends compte, moi qui ai les couilles de tuer, j'ai pas les couilles de t'affronter ! Et donc je me tapisse dans ma honte, je me jette à tes pieds comme on jette une bouse devant une mouche et je deviens une putain de MERDE pour toi ! Oui pour toi ! Ne fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée que tu n'es tellement pas et affronte mon visage déformée par la haine, par l'amour, par la putain d'obsession que j'ai pour TOI ! »

Et Draco resta là la bouche entrouverte, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, comprenant la supercherie dans laquelle il s'était plongé depuis trop longtemps. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever tous les putains et toutes les insultes qui faisaient plus ou moins référence à son cul ou à son père. Non, m'sieurs, dames, ce qu'il avait écouté et qui l'avait frappé en plein corps et cœur, c'était qu'Harry l'aimait à en crever. Et qu'il n'était pas prêt de laisser crever Harry. Alors s'il fallait qu'Harry cleanin'out his closet** en le ridiculisant comme un enfant de moins de quatre ans, très bien. La pilule était dure à avaler mais à quoi bon faire souffrir un mec en mal de vivre en face, qui vous crachait toute sa verve dans un dernier élan d'honnêteté. Parce qu'avouons-le, après ça, qu'y a-t-il ? Le jetage en bonne et due forme d'un pont une nuit de brouillard si grise qu'on la compare à une putain de purée de pois ? Non merci, très peu pour Draco.

Mais comprenons-nous, cher lecteur. Ce n'étaient ni des larmes de compréhension, ni des larmes de joie, de tristesse, ou que sais-je comme conneries encore. Non ce sont les larmes du regret, du passé, de la mélancolie langoureuse qui nous empare et qu'on ne sait comment l'appeler tellement le cœur se charge en adrénaline doucereuse, tellement le souvenir se fait dur et âpre, et les « et si » se font tellement présents qu'on a l'impression d'avoir le film parallèle de sa vie en face de son nez. Comment revivre ce si doux, si moelleux moment, de l'intensité de l'instant sans toutes les merdes qui viennent après ou avant ? Draco le savait au fond de lui qu'il avait déjà eu cette pensée parce que finalement, toute cette rancœur, ces rêves, cette réalité, ce mal et ce bonheur…. N'étaient qu'un mensonge tellement beau qu'il se devait d'être vrai. Rien ne prend fin, tout se renouvelle.

Viens, viens… ce mot chéri, ce mot haï, quand il est chuchoté, il prend son envol. C'est ce que se disait Draco au moment où Harry lui tendait la main, assis sur le lit, beau comme ça devrait être interdit, et qu'il lui chantonnait cette douce mélodie qui guérissait tout.

« Viens, viens, ne dis rien, embrasse-moi. »

_**Lave**_

« Mon amour tient ton âme, mais tu n'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Draco. Crois-tu que tous ces corps valent ce que nous avons tous les deux ? »

_**Ma mémoire sale dans son fleuve de boue**_

Mais Draco ne répondait pas. Parce que La Grâce. Le vaporeux mouvement de la hanche.

_**Du bout de ta langue nettoie-moi partout**_

Harry, sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses mouvances, ondulations et sensations.

_**Et ne laisse pas la moindre trace**_

Draco, ses fesses, sa courbure, ses creux et dénivelés.

_**De tout ce qui me lie et qui me lasse**_

Un trop plein de nostalgie, d'envies futures, de fatigue et d'excitation.

_**Hélas…**_

Mais quoi ? Tout doit recommencer ! L'amour, la joie, l'envie. Voilà que ces deux hommes réinventent l'émotion…

_**Chasse..**_

Par les baisers, les langues qui virevoltent, tout s'efface.

_**Traque-la en moi, ce n'est qu'en moi qu'elle vit**_

Le désir, celui qui gonfle, qui se masse et s'amasse

_**Et lorsque tu la tiendras au bout de ton fusil**_

La guerre, la mort, la désolation, l'ennemi

_**N'écoute pas si elle t'implore**_

Elle prie, se met à genoux, hurle, crucifiée par l'amour

_**Tu sais qu'elle doit mourir d'une deuxième mort**_

Cette chienne, cette putain de la vie, la haine

_**Alors tue-la encore**_

Met la à terre Draco. Abaisses la comme tu t'abaisses jusqu'à toucher le sol en te cambrant pour la mettre à mort

_**Pleure**_

Deverse tes larmes de douleur jusqu'à la noyer, qu'elle s'étouffe, qu'elle crève !

_**Je l'ai fait avant toi et ça ne sert à rien**_

Mais reviens vers moi, tout à moi, ne pense plus à elle

_**A quoi bon les sanglots, inonder les coussins**_

Ne regarde que moi, tes pleurs ne seront plus, ton malheur envolé

_**j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé**_

Je vais te porter, du bout de mes bras, je prendrai toute douleur, comme avant, mais pour toi je le ferais…Une dernière fois

_**Mais j'ai le coeur sec et les yeux gonflés**_

J'ai tout compris avant toi Draco. J'ai tout vécu avant toi… Mais tu es mon si cher enfant, mon cher amant, mon cher adoré

_**Alors...**_

Les jambes s'emmêlent, le souffle n'est plus là, la poitrine va exploser, le désir est là, il escalade, monte, s'accroche, agrippe, accélère !

_**Brûle ! **_

Les mains de Draco sur le bas de ses reins, la sueur qui brille, ses muscles se délient, leurs langues se lient…

_**Brûle quand tu t'enlises dans mon grand lit de glace**_

Oublie, c'est une prière, un requiem pour toi mon bel amant brun, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire avant, avant… Je ne suis plus que gestes, chaleur suave et gémissements.

_**Mon lit comme une banquise qui fond quand tu m'enlaces**_

Je suis pressé… pressé de prendre tes cheveux blonds, de les agripper, de ramener ton visage qui était bien trop bas pour ton propre bien, de les ramener vers ma bouche, mes lèvres qui n'ont besoin que des tiennes… Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, Draco…

_**Plus rien n'est triste, plus rien n'est grave**_

Embrasse-moi, aime-moi, deteste-moi, tue-moi, adore-moi, je t'embrasserais, je t'aimerais, je te détesterais, je te tuerais, je t'adorerais

_**Si j'ai ton corps comme un torrent de lave**_

Pour la beauté de ton visage, rien que ça, je passerai mon temps à butiner tes lèvres.

Pour la beauté de la sensation, rien que ça, je te rendrai jaloux.

Pour la beauté du doute, rien que ça, je ne serai jamais sûr de rien, afin d'être sûr qu'au moins toi, tu es là.

Pour la beauté de l'instant, rien que ça, je vivrai mille fois plus qu'avant

Pour la beauté du geste, rien que ça, ma langue, mes bras, mes mains, tout, tout t'appartient.

_**Ma memoire sale dans un fleuve de boue**_

_**Lave…..**_

_**Fin**_

_*Paroles d'Eminem de « Cleanin'out my closet »_

_Les paroles de la chanson fin de texte est une chanson parue dans le film « Les chansons d'amour », avec des paroles de Alex Beaupain et chanté par Louis Garrel. _

_Turlututu, Review ! , chapeau pointu ! Tarlatata, Review ! chapeau maya! _

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent des commentaires, et me suivent ! A bientôt ! _

_-LeitZ-_


End file.
